Swing axle
A swing axle is a simple type of independent suspension designed and patented by Edmund Rumpler in 1903. This was a revolutionary invention in the automotive industry, allowing wheels to react to irregularities of road surfaces independently, and enable the vehicle to maintain a strong road holding. The first automotive application was the Rumpler Tropfenwagen (emulated by the Mercedes 170), the Standard Superior and the Volkswagen Beetle. Some later automobile rear swing axles have universal joints connecting the driveshafts to the differential, which is attached to the chassis. They do not have universal joints at the wheels: the wheels are always perpendicular to the driveshafts. Swing axle suspensions traditionally used leaf springs and shock absorbers. It was also used in early aircraft (1910 or before), such as the Sopwith and Fokker, usually with rubber bungee and no damping. characteristics: Camber change on bumps, "jacking" on rebound]] Comparison Advantage The swing axle suspension has two advantages over the typical live axle: #It reduced unsprung weight since the differential is mounted to the chassis #It eliminates sympathetic camber changes on opposite wheels Shortcomings #A great amount of single-wheel camber change is experienced, since the wheel is always perpendicular to the driveshaft #"Jacking" on suspension unloading (or rebound) causes positive camber changes on both sides, which (In extreme cases) can overturn the car. #Reduction in cornering forces due to change in camber can lead to oversteer — a dynamically unstable condition where a vehicle can lose control and spin — and in extreme cases lift-off oversteer. Solutions Several engineering options can limit swing axle handling problems, with varying success: #Anti-roll bar: As a design option, a front anti-roll bar which can ameliorate the swing axle car's handling – shifting weight transfer to the front outboard tire, considerably reducing rear slip angles—thereby avoiding potential oversteer. #Single-pivot point: Mercedes-Benz addressed the handling issues by producing swing axles with a single-pivot point located under the differential, thus well below the axle. This configuration markedly reduced the tendency to "jack-up" and the later low pivot swing-axle equipped cars were praised in contemporary publications for their handling. The low-pivot swing-axle remained in production with Mercedes-Benz W108 280SE and 300SEL until 1972. It was fitted to the 300SEL 6.3, which was during the early 70s the worlds fastest production sedan. AMG-modified 6.3s were also raced with the stock swing axle.http://www.europeancarweb.com/features/epcp_0610_the_history_of_amg/index.html http://www.europeancarweb.com/features/epcp_0610_the_history_of_amg/index.html #Tire pressure differential: The Renault Dauphine, Volkswagen Beetle and first generation Chevrolet Corvair (1960–1964) used a tire pressure differential strategy to eliminate oversteer characteristics of their swing axle suspensions — specifically low front and high rear tire pressure — which induced understeer. Nonetheless, the tire pressure differential strategy offered a significant disadvantage: owners and mechanics could inadvertently but easily re-introduce oversteer characteristics by over-inflating the front tires (that is, to typical pressures for other cars with other suspension systems) or by inflating all four tires to the same pressure. The effectiveness of this option was criticized in lawsuits in the US during the 1960s. #Z-bar and roll-inducing springs: Mercedes-Benz introduced, to help their low-pivot swing-axle, a coil spring mounted transversally above the differential, which would transfer load from one side to the other, so as to force down one wheel when the other side went up. This coil spring increases the load bearing capacity of the rear suspension, so a new lower pressure set of springs was substituted for the usual ones to maintain ride suppleness. A similar effect was achieved by VW's Z-bar, a roll-bar, as opposed to anti-rolling bar. Both devices increase the rolling tendency of the rear axles, thus reducing the oversteering tendency. Aftermarket roll-inducing springs, also called camber compensators, are available for Porsche, VW and early Corvairs, which reduce oversteering tendencies at the cost of increasing suspension harshness. Safety Ralph Nader in his 1965 book Unsafe at Any Speed detailed accidents and lawsuits related to the shortcomings in 1960-1963 models of the first generation Chevrolet Corvair, swing-axle design, and identified a Chevrolet engineer that had fought management who eliminated a front anti-roll bar for cost reasons. 1964 models were fitted with a front anti-roll bar as standard equipment, in addition to a rear transverse leaf spring, thus improving emergency maneuver stability. Second generation Corvairs (1965–1969) used a true independent rear suspension (IRS) system. The Hillman Imp designers learned from the problems with the Corvair, having crashedhttp://www.imps4ever.info/tech/suspense.html http://www.imps4ever.info/tech/suspense.html one at a relatively low speed, and designed their rear-engined car with semi-trailing arm suspension at the rear. To attain correct handling balance, they actually used swing axle geometry at the front, with the steering pivots mounted at the outer ends of single swing wishbones. These caused too much understeer and uneven tyre wear, and modifications were made to reduce the positive camber of the front wheels by lowering the swing axle pivot points.http://www.imps4ever.info/tech/suspension.html http://www.imps4ever.info/tech/suspension.html Aftermarket kits were also available to do this, and an inexpensive alternative was to insert a tapered shim to change the inclination of the kingpin carrier relative to the wishbone. Replacement Swing axles were supplanted in general use by De Dion tube axles in the late 1960s, though live axles remained the most common. Most rear suspensions have been replaced by more modern independent suspensions in recent years, and both swing and deDion types are virtually unused today. One exception is the Czech truck manufacturer Tatra, which uses swing axles on a central 'backbone' tube since 1923 (model Tatra 11) instead of more common solid axles. This system is claimed to give greater rigidity and better performance on poor quality roads and off road. There the inherent reduced stability on roads is compensated by an increased stability on rough terrain, allowing for higher off-road speeds, else being equal. This is especially manifested in long 6+ wheel vehicles where offroad chassis twisting can be a major issue. Twin I-Beam Another use of the swing axle concept is Ford's "Twin I-Beam" front suspension for trucks. This system has solid axles, and may transmit power in four-wheel-drive versions, where it is called "Twin Traction Beam". Though it is an independent suspension system, as each tire rises and falls without affecting the position of the other, the parallelogram action of the A-arm suspension system is not present. Each tire moves in an arc, but, due to the longer arms, camber changes are proportionally smaller than in powered swing axles for the rear wheels listed above. The pivot point of the axles is lower and located not in the center of the car, but nearly on the opposite beam of the chassis, so the effect is far less hazardous. References Category:Automotive suspension technologies Category:Glossary